narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Futton - Nebel
Zabuza beherrscht ja das sogenannte Kirigakure no Jutsu, bei dem er eine Nebelbank erzeugt. Laut Artikel ist dieses Jutsu in Kiri sehr vebreitet. Sollte man das in einem Theorienabschnitt packen oder zumindest erwähnen? Ich meine, er erzeugt ja unbestreibar Nebel, aber ich will hier nicht ohne zweite Meinung am Artikel rumdoktoren... --DasallmächtigeJ 22:42, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :nein, das futton von mei terumii ist ein alles zersetzender nebel, hat nichts mit dem gewöhnlichen nebel von zabuza zu tun. viel mehr wäre shizunes giftige nebelwolke ein ähnliches jutsu, was aber dennoch was anderes ist. shizunes ist giftig, meis ist eine art für sich. Johnny/ジョニー 02:33, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Shizune bewahrt ihren Nebel ja in einem Ballon auf, das ist ja kein elementbasiertes Jutsu. Zabuza und Mei erzeugen ihren Nebel ja selbst und da wäre meine Frage gewesen ob irgendwo (z.B. den Schiften) mal gesagt wird, ob Zabuzas Jutsu auf Suiton basiert oder nicht, denn wenn nicht muss es ja auf irgendeinem Element basieren, da er ihn ja wie gesagt selbst erzeugt und nicht in irgendeinem Behältnis mit sich rumschleppt. Und da wäre Futton ja naheliegend. Ob der Nebel jetzt zersetzend ist oder nicht halte ich übrigens für nicht so entscheident, ein Element hat ja immer ein gewisses Spektrum an Angriffen und Angriffsqualität...--DasallmächtigeJ 17:09, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::nein, glaube steht gar nichts von suiton in den schriften - also kein naturbasierendes jutsu. und wieso MUSS es auf einem element basieren? das muss es ganz und gar nicht. es ist einfach ein nun-jutsu, nicht alle nin-jutsus gehören ja i-einem element an. Johnny/ジョニー 17:55, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::::Ich denke es muss (oder sollte) einem Element angehören, da Nebel aus Wasser besteht, und wenn es schon ein Nebelelement gibt würde es sich ja anbieten, es diesem zuzuordnen, auch wenn ich mir bewusst bin, dass das alles nur theoretische Überlegungen sind...--DasallmächtigeJ 18:54, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::::nein, nur weil der nebel aus wasser besteht sollte oder muss es nicht gleich zu wasser gehören. da es nunmal in schriften als pur normales nin-jutsu angegeben wurde. aber als theorie/vermutung kann man es natürlich dazu schreiben. Johnny/ジョニー 23:23, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ich denke es in einen Theorieteil zu packen ist ne sehr gute Idee. Wir werden vermutlich eh nie erfahren ob dieser Angriff zu Futton gehört. Das Kernproblem dabei ist ja auch, dass der Zabuza-Arc gute 10 Jahre alt ist, Kishimoto hat damals nie im Leben gedacht "Oh, in 10 Jahren zeichne ich nen Chara der auch Nebel kann und pack das in ein Element" ;) --DasallmächtigeJ 00:19, 20. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::::::also, du kannst es in den theorieteil packen, aber der beweis, dass es zumindest kein FUTTON-jutsu ist, ist dass kakashi es kopiert und eingesetzt hat! die elemente kann man NICHT kopieren - also hätte kakashi es nicht kopieren und einsetzen können wäre es futton, aber als elementloses jutsu konnte er es natürlich ganz normal kopieren und einsetzen. somit ist kirigakure no jutsu ein ganz einfaches element- bzw gar kekkei genkai loses nin-jutsu. Johnny/ジョニー 00:33, 20. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Wenn er es kopiert hat erübrigt sich das ganze natürlich, da es ein Kekkei Genkai ist. Ich hatte nur in Erinnerung, dass er Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu kopiert. Ich hab jetzt auch nochmal nachgeschlagen, aber ich finde keine Stelle wo er es kopiert, in welchem Band (bzw. Seite) ist das denn? Wahrscheinlich hab ichs einfach überlesen, aber wenn ers kopiert hat brauchen wir auch keinen Theorieteil mehr...--DasallmächtigeJ 01:10, 20. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::ehrlich gesagt weiß ich gar nicht ob kakashi es kopiert hat. hab nur gesehen, dass er das justu beherrscht und dachte, dass er es beim kampf gegen zabuza kopiert hat :/ ...aber auch wenn er es nicht kopiert hat - kakashi hat ganz sicher kein futton. Johnny/ジョニー 01:19, 20. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Ich hab jetzt die Bände 2-4 nochmal durchgesehen und er kopiert es definitiv nicht und setzt es auch nicht ein. Ich schreib jetzt einfach mal nen Theorieteil und sollte sich was anderes ergeben können wir den ja löschen. --DasallmächtigeJ 14:21, 20. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Kakashi kopiert es nicht, das ist richtig, setzt es aber als filler jutsu ein, außerdem steht in einer englischen, sehr verlässlichen übersetzung des jutsus aus dem ersten databook, "lifting up some water" sprich, es wird wasser benutzt ergo kein futton jutsuErnie1992 15:17, 20. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ihr benutzt zuviele Doppelpunkte. :/ .. Aber zum Thema: Ich denke auch nicht das es Futton ist, denn in der Beschreibung von Kirigakure no Jutsu steht, das es ein Standardjutsu der Einwohner von Kirigakure ist und somit ungefähr jeder zweite bis dritte das Jutsu beherrschen sollte (zumal es D-Rang ist). Also scheint ganz Kiri (oder großteils jedenfalls) Suiton sowie Katon zu beherrschen, was ich schier für unmöglich halte. Ich bin dafür, diese nett gemeinte Idee wieder zu entfernen. Sum2k3 20:39, 20. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :bin auch dafür, dies zu entfernen. wenn der nächste auch dafür ist, kann es gleich löschen. Johnny/ジョニー 21:41, 20. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Die Theorie hat schon ein paar Schwachpunkte, da habt ihr Recht. Sofern sich da (unwahrscheinlicherweise) keine neuen Informationen ergeben können wirs wieder löschen. Man kann dann ja im Falle eines Falles drauf zurückkommen. --DasallmächtigeJ 22:36, 20. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ich kapier nicht ob Futton jetzt "Siedung" oder "Nebel" sein soll LipiNoBakuha 20:09, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC) es ist Siedung, futton heißt übersetzt sieden, bzw siedeversteck[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 20:23, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :futton heißt schon siede'element. "nebel" wird im zusammenhang mit futton deshalb gebracht, weil wenn wasser bis zur '''siede'temperatur erhitzt wird, verdampft es -> wasserdampf = nebel. das ist alles. "nebel" heißt eigentlich "kiri" (wie beim dorf kirigakure - das dorf versteckt im nebel). [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'''Johnny/ジョニー]][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 20:30, 29. Mär. 2011 (UTC)